La chica del País Lejano
by Sapphiiire
Summary: Razuri, es una joven normal que pasa desapercibida a los ojos comunes, pero guarda consigo un gran secreto y un deber que cumplir Esta historia contiene elementos de los siguientes mangas/animes: Pokémon Special o Pokespe El personaje Razuri junto con su diseño y dibujo, es propiedad de la autora. (Puede contener Franticshipping y Eyesshipping *Razuri/Green*)
1. La chica de los ojos azules

**La chica del País Lejano**

**La chica de los ojos azules**

En una isla perdida en el mar, que más apariencia de continente poseía, una chica con largos cabellos negros y ojos cual lapislázulis, aterrizó suavemente acomodándose su boina.

–Vaya, ese viaje fue realmente duro. Si tan sólo no nos hubiera perseguido ese monstruo de siempre. –Se quejaba la joven de cabellos azabaches.

–Me hubiese encantado protegerla, ama. Debió permitirme salir a hacerle frente a la criatura. –Saliendo de una Pokéball transparente cómo lo es comúnmente, un Lucario estiraba sus extremidades mientras se inclinaba ante la chica.

–Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así… Me recuerdas a ese otro Pokémon de la otra dimensión –Bufaba la lapislázuli, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. –Y levántate querido Ruxio. Hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Con paso firme, decidió dirigirse al centro Pokémon más cercano. Ella era muy precavida, pero a su pesar, la falta de memoria era una de sus más extrañas virtudes, por esa misma razón se percató de que se dejó el mapa de la región en su antiguo hogar antes de iniciar el viaje. No le quedaba otra que ir a pedir uno nuevo con la enfermera Joy.

Entró por las puertas con gran elegancia y de manera gentil pidió amablemente que le obsequiaran un mapa, junto con uno extra de la región Kanto.

–Lo lamento, pero no poseemos mapas de la región Kanto, o al menos no se los podemos entregar al público común. –Se disculpaba una muy apenada enfermera.

–Muchísimas gracias de todos modos, ya es mucho que me hicieran el favor de obsequiarme el mapa. Son muy amables con los turistas aquí. –Agradecía la azabache, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Al despedirse, salió del Centro Pokémon y desplegó el mapa con mucho cuidado. Fijó la vista en un diminuto punto del papel y acercando su ojo, se lo apartó cerrándolo en seco.

–Pésima memoria la mía, con que hacia allí era que quedaba el Ferri hacia Kanto. Sé muy bien que sería mejor transportarme por mis propios medios, pero me siento tan débil. –Nuevamente un Lucario con una expresión llena de preocupación apareció en escena.

–¿Cómo se siente? –Preguntó a la chica que por poco se desvanece en el suelo sosteniéndola con ambos brazos. –Ama, le ruego que no sea tan orgullosa y mejor llame al pariente que tiene en esta región. No puede viajar en estas condiciones.

–Ruxio, te lo repito por enésima vez. –Exclamó un poco enojada. –No me digas "Ama", Y si lo deseara no podría hacerlo… Aún no tiene los recuerdos implantados, no me queda suficiente poder cómo para manipular su mente.

Con ayuda del fiel Pokémon, la azabache se incorporó suavemente. No debían de perder mucho tiempo, pues iban tarde hacia su destino y debían descansar, que era lo más primordial.

La joven se puso en marcha con un paso firme pero lento, seguida de cerca por aquel Lucario peculiar. Atravesaron par rutas en el menor tiempo que pensaron que tardarían y se dirigieron al pequeño puerto del Ferri de Kanto. A su encuentro, un gran robusto, pero anciano hombre, les invitó a llevarles a su bote por un menor precio, ya que cruzaría cerca de uno de los puertos de Kanto en un viaje importante que debía hacer. La chica aceptando, subió en aquel botecito junto con un Pokémon que tenía dibujada una mueca llena de desconfianza. De ese modo, iniciaron su travesía rumbo a la región que prácticamente, vio nacer al mundo Pokémon.

–Muchas gracias, por prestarle un sitio para dormir. –Miraba de soslayo aquel Lucario al anciano que se encontraba maniobrando el timón.

–No debes agradecer, amargado. Noté en sus ojos el cansancio que tenía la pobre, no podía dejarla así. Además, creo que ya es costumbre mía el ayudar a nenitos que se alejan de sus madres. –Respondió en tono burlón el veterano.

–No me hable con tanta confianza. A pesar de que me he dado cuenta que no es una persona que destila energías negativas, no se ha ganado un motivo para que me deje fiar de usted. –Ese comentario del viejo, le hizo subir la sangre a la cabeza al desconfiado Lucario.

Las horas pasaron, el bote se mecía suavemente con el ir y venir del oleaje. La joven, continuaba descansando plácidamente en el camarote del octogenario, mientras era cuidada atentamente por su fiel acompañante.

Finalmente, una pequeña ancla cayó al agua haciendo que el chapoteo, alcanzara las rosadas mejillas de la chica.

Suavemente, llevó sus manos hacia su rostro para limpiar aquellos rastros de sal de mar, se levantó estirando su cuerpo librándolo del sueño y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un Lucario acurrucado en el suelo tiernamente dormido.

–Ruxio, gracias… –Enternecida, sacó su Pokéball y llamó al Pokémon dentro de ella. –Descansa muy bien, querido Ruxio.

–Ese es uno de los Pokémon más fieles que haya visto en todos estos años cómo marinero. –Musitó una voz ya conocida entrando en la pequeña recámara. –Debería estar orgullosa, aunque no he venido precisamente a hablar sobre ello, pues ya hemos llegado a Ciudad Carmín.

–Señor, en serio le agradezco que nos haya hecho este favor a mí y a Ruxio. –Exclamó alegremente la lapislázuli, haciendo una reverencia.

–No hay por qué dar las gracias, de todos modos tenía que hacer algo en esta región. Y jovencita, me puedes llamar por mi nombre: Arenque. Capitán Arenque. –Respondió el veterano con una brillante sonrisa.

–¡Si, Señor Arenque! Oh, usted también puede llamarme por mi nombre: Lapislázuli Star Johanson. Aunque, todos me llaman Razuri, pues es más corto. –Finalizó la azabache, regresando la misma sonrisa que le regalaron.

Con las energías renovadas, Razuri salió corriendo del bote sumamente feliz. Por fin consiguió llegar a Kanto de manera tradicional sin usar sus poderes. Se sentía completamente realizada, que ya nada podría pararla pues iba cómo una máquina a toda potencia, pero…

–¡Ah! –Todos los descuidos tienen un desliz, y esta joven lo comprendió al tropezarse con una de las sogas que yacían tiradas a lo largo del puerto. Pero no crean que fue un accidente lamentable, ya que por fortuna una persona logró atraparle antes de caer. –_"¿Qué pasó? Estoy segura de que… ¿Uh…?"_ –Abrió suavemente sus ojos y notó que estaba contra el pecho de lo que parecía ser un chico. –_"Alguien me ha atrapado…" _ -Levantó delicadamente su mirada azul, la cual se encontró con una verde.

–¿Estás Bien…? –Le cuestionó un chico alto y de cabellos castaños.

–Si… Gracias. –La chica de ojos azules cual lapislázulis, encontró justo a quien venía a buscar sin saberlo.

**Continuará.**


	2. Primer encuentro

**La chica del País Lejano**

**Primer encuentro**

Sus ojos se miraban fijamente, las miradas se mezclaban creando un extraño nudo en sus gargantas. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Ya ninguno decía una palabra, nadie formulaba una oración. Sus ojos, esos de colores tan característicos, preferían quedarse fijos solo en ese punto específico, sumergiéndose en un mar Verde-Azulado.

Pero, ya era suficiente, pensaron ambos en sus mentes. No había explicación ni motivo alguno para encontrarse de esa manera. Hablar, hablar es lo que debían de hacer.

–Hola. –Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

De nuevo donde comenzamos. El nudo ahora no se encontraba solo en sus gargantas, ahora se había expandido a lo largo de su pecho hasta su estómago. Ni un susurro, solo la respiración de ambos se oía en el ambiente.

–Lamento si interrumpo algo, niños. –Musitó a espaldas de ellos una voz madura. –Pequeña Razuri, se te ha quedado esto en mi bote. –El viejo, estiró su largo brazo hacia la chica que ya se había separado de aquel joven. –Supongo que es tu bolsa de viaje, que no se te vaya a perder.

–¡Capitán Arenque! –Gritó el joven de ojos verdes, acercándose al marino. –No pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar alguna vez. –Extendió su mano la cual fue estrechada fuertemente por el octogenario.

–Green Oak, mírate cómo has crecido y me alegra mucho que ya no seas un pedazo de mármol. Puedo decir que ahora si te ves bien parecido. –Se echó a reír el veterano.

–¿Dijo, Green Oak? –La lapislázuli, abrió sus ojos de la impresión. Justo se había topado con el chico con el cual debía de toparse. –¡Qué fortuna la mía! Justo a usted lo estaba buscando. Mi nombre es… Bueno, dejemos en que me llamo Razuri. –La chica extendió su mano para presentarse cortésmente.

–La Señorita Johanson. Es un gusto. –El ojo verde, tomó su mano y se presentó ante la chica de la misma forma. –Mi abuelo me dijo que usted llegaría el día de hoy aquí, vine en su nombre para conducirla hasta Pueblo Paleta.

–Gracias. –Respondió la azabache. –Estaba un poco preocupada, pues creí que era broma del profesor y que no enviaría a nadie por mí. –Soltó una risilla nerviosa. –Y… Bueno, me alegra que viniera… –Bajó la mirada, sentía algo de pena, aunque no supiera el motivo.

-Ah, por cierto. –El joven, buscó en su chaqueta una cajita que le había entregado su abuelo y la puso en manos de la azabache. –Te mandan esto.

La chica, agarró la caja con cierto brillo de ilusión en sus ojos azulados. La miró detalladamente y puso con suavidad, la palma de su mano sobre la tapa con firmeza. Respiró hondo y la levantó lentamente. Su contenido, sorprendió a los presentes e hizo que ella estallara en lágrimas de orgullo y alegría.

–¡Una...Pokédex! ¡Es una Pokédex! ¡Lo logré, lo he logrado! –La joven, giraba sobre si una y otras vez, sosteniendo el aparato por todo lo alto. –Bien, entonces. –Paró en seco y dirigió su mirada hacia un muy impresionado ojo verde. –Usted es mi Superior ahora ¿Verdad? Espere… ¿Me acaba de tutear hace un momento? –Le cuestionó la chica llevando una mano hacia la boca del asombro.

–Lo siento, no fue mi intención. –Trataba de disculparse el chico.

–¿Pero por qué te disculpas, Superior? –Reclamó la azabache con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. –Es un alivio el poder tener alguien con quien hablar en confianza, es que mi Lucario es demasiado… Sobre protector y por esa razón, muy pocas personas me hablan de "Tú".

–Bueno…Los que poseemos Pokédex, tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros, pues nos consideramos grandes amigos y no solo eso, también una enorme familia. –Con esto último, la imagen de su mejor amigo y rival Red, junto con la de su querido alumno Silver, se manifestaron en su mente.

–Ese es un pensamiento muy hermoso, es un honor para mí entonces, el pertenecer a su familia, Superior Green. –La chica, sonrió de tal manera, que el joven ojo verde quedó estético y sin responder de alguna manera.

–¡Green!

Nuevamente una interrupción. Ahora, alguien llamaba al primer Pokédex-Holder desde las alturas. Un chico con gorra roja y chaleco del mismo color, que venía agarrado de su espala por un Aeordactyl, agitaba su brazo saludando. Ordenó al Pokémon soltarle y de esa manera, aterrizó en medio de la escena al mejor estilo de un campeón.

–¡Le oí decir a Crys, que le darías la bienvenida a una nueva compañera! ¿En dónde está? –Cuestionó con aquella alegría que le caracterizaba.

–A tus espaldas, idiota. –Exclamó un enojado Green.

–Ah, pues hola ¡Bienvenida compañera! –El tomó las manos de la chica y comenzó a agitarlas con brusquedad una y otra vez. – ¡En serio que es una alegría tener un integrante más en el equipo! ¡Mi nombre es Red! ¿Y el tuyo cuál es?

–Se llama Razuri, brusco. –El ojo verde, se interpuso entre ambos y tomó a la chica por los hombros mirando de una forma furiosa a su mejor amigo. –Es más joven y es una mujer, ten más cuidado con lo que haces.

–¡Ajajaja! ¡En verdad que lo siento! Me emocionado de más. –Se disculpaba un muy apenado campeón.

–Te está haciendo daño el juntarte con la ruidosa. –Y sí, de aquella castaña de lamparines azules hablaba el señalado.

–Jóvenes…Qué bella etapa de la vida es la adolescencia. –Exclamó en tono burlesco el carcamal. –Bueno, me retiro. Adiós, pequeña Razuri. Green, Red, con permiso. –Así el viejo Arenque, subió en su bote y se perdió en la distancia.

–Disculpa…Superior. –La azabache sumamente sonrojada, pidió de la manera más gentil posible, que la soltaran del agarre.

–Lo siento. –Respondió el joven, soltándole rápidamente.

El ambiente se tornó extraño. La azabache miraba en una dirección, tratando de escapar de la mirada del chico de orbes verdes, mientras que el mencionado, le observaba detenidamente con cierta intriga. Entre tanto, el campeón presenciaba la situación ingenuamente, aunque sí lograba entenderla un poco, porque vamos, el chico ya no era un niño, era todo un adolescente cómo todos los allí presentes.

–Yo igual lo siento, Razuri. –Cortó finalmente el silencio aquel campeón. –Me disculpo nuevamente por mi brusquedad. Hagamos una cosa, les invito a ambos unos licuados de baya, así me disculpo bien contigo por el zarandeo y con Green por venir sin avisar. –Sonrió el joven. – ¿Les parece bien?

–Haz lo que quieras. –El ojo verde, comenzó a adelantarse con una mueca molesta.

–Y ahí está de nuevo, aún no logro entender ese mal genio de él. –Finalizó el campeón, tratando de seguirle el paso al joven de los orbes verdes.

La chica Lapislázuli, se quedó rezagada para finalmente seguirles el paso corriendo. En su mente, el único pensamiento que tenía era: "¿Por qué me sentí tan rara? No es más que un simple mortal"

**Continuará.**


	3. Regresando a Hoenn

**La chica del País Lejano**

**Regresando a Hoenn**

–Y bien ¿De cuál región eres, Razuri? –Cuestionó el azabache con el sorbete en la boca.

–No hables con la boca llena. –Le reclamó un muy fastidiado castaño al instante.

Ahí estaban los tres. Se encontraban en una mesita redonda tomando un delicioso licuado de bayas, que a final de cuentas fue invitado por el presidente del club de fans Pokémon.

–Soy de Johto, pero a partir de hoy soy un miembro de los Pokédex-Holders de Hoenn. –Respondió lo más naturalmente que pudo la señalada. –Tengo un familiar en el equipo, no sé si lo conozcan.

–Seguro es Sapphire, tienes los ojos azules cómo los de ella. –Exclamó muy efusivamente el campeón.

–No seas torpe. –Interrumpió el castaño. –Mira su cabello y la forma de sus ojos. Es obvio que de quien habla es Ruby. Además, él también viene de Johto.

–No seas tan duro, Green. –Aquel joven de gorra roja, se sentía extra intimidado en esta ocasión. El castaño estaba el doble de irritable que las otras veces que habían hablado y convivido juntos. –A mí me dices que me está haciendo daño juntarme con Blue, pues entonces a ti te está haciendo daño el juntarte con Silver. Andas extra EMOcional. –Golpe bajo para el orgullo del chico de orbes verdes.

–¡Tú! –Hora de arreglar todo a los golpes tal y cómo era común entre ellos dos.

Justo cuando el uno ya estaba a punto de saltar sobre el otro, un muy malhumorado Lucario se puso en medio de estos.

–No pienso permitir que un par de salvajes se peleen enfrente de mi ama. –Reclamó con enfado.

–A…acaso ¿Ese Lucario habló…? –Ni el campeón ni el castaño, podían salir de su asombro.

–Ya Ruxio, tranquilo. –Suspiró la azabache mientras le abrazaba por su espalda. –Les ruego que me disculpen, mi Lucario es un poco sobre protector. Y Ruxio. –Le giró y le enfrentó con su mirada. –Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames Ama. –Con una mueca enojada, pero con su rostro levemente sonrojado por la alegría regresó al Pokémon a su Pokéball.

–Tu Lucario… –Apenas si el azabache podía con la impresión.

–Ajaja, sí… Es un Lucario bastante especial. Puede hablar cómo se pudieron dar cuenta, aunque no es que sea la gran cosa. –Trataba de explicarse la joven. –Está bastante bien entrenado, solo es eso.

–Ahora entiendo. –Pronunció el castaño. –Eres una entrenadora extraordinaria, es por esto que el abuelo te ha confiado esa Pokédex.

–Bueno, no es que yo misma me considere la gran cosa, pero muchas gracias por el cumplido. –Contestó la de ojos azules un tanto avergonzada. –A…Ah, verdad. Supongo que ya con mi Pokédex en manos, no hay necesidad de que me quede por más tiempo aquí en Kanto.

–Oh ¿Te piensas ir tan pronto? –Cuestionó nuevamente el azabache, que continuaba impresionado por su encuentro con el peculiar Lucario.

–Sí. En realidad me dirigía al Laboratorio a recogerla, pero cómo ya me la dieron creo que lo más conveniente será regresar inmediatamente para encontrarme con mi hermano. –Ambos chicos se le quedaron de piedra.

–Hermano… ¿En serio es tu hermano? ¡Creí ciegamente que él era hijo único! –Aquel grito de asombro del castaño, hizo que la joven de ojos azulados dudara un poco de su mentira.

–Bu…Bueno, pues sí es hijo único… Pe…Pero… Resulta que hace tiempo mi padre desapareció ¡Sí, eso pasó! –Trataba hasta de convencerse a sí misma. –Mi padre era el primo en segundo grado del padre de Ruby, Norman. Ambos pasaron una muy linda infancia allá en Trigal, incluso crecieron juntos. Eso me pone cómo prima lejana de Ruby ¿No…? ¡Sí! –Los dos chicos trataban de seguirle el hilo a la historia. Ella hablaba tan rápido y en redado, que en serio costaba el entenderle. –Bueno ¡Resulta y acontece! Que al ya hacerse mayores cada uno tomó su camino. Mi tío Norman, decidió seguir el camino de la fuerza y buscar un puesto cómo un líder de gimnasio; En cambio mi padre decidió irse por la ruta del conocimiento y convertirse en un investigador. Eso hizo que me separase de mi querido primo Ruby sin siquiera poder conocerlo, pues mi madre estaba en cinta cuando mi padre decidió salir de Johto para cumplir su sueño. –Ahora la loca historia inventada tomaba fuerza. La jovencita estaba tan sumergida, que de cierto modo se creía lo que ella misma se explicaba. –Viajamos por muchos sitios distintos, fue maravilloso… Pero en uno de esos viajes, mi madre enfermó gravemente. No teníamos en esos momentos un hospital o médico cerca, fue por esa situación que papá decidió continuar solo para buscar ayuda pronta para mamá. Los días pasaron, incluso las semanas… Papá no regresó y mi madre no resistió… Fue en ese instante que me quedé sola a temprana edad. –El relato fue tan conmovedor, que sus ojos azulados se aguaron delicadamente. El azabache lloraba a mares y el castaño sentía un muy incomodo escozor en el pecho. –Vagué varios días por los bosques tratando de buscar ayuda, pues yo no sabía lo que era la muerte… Me decía una y otra vez "Mami está dormida y no despierta", sentía mucho miedo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que pude encontrar a alguien… Aún recuerdo muy bien el rostro de esa persona, un hombre maduro con gorro de Marín me encontró a un lado de un camino desolado. Sin dudarlo, le conté todo y sin responderme ni una sola palabra, sacó un Salamence que nos llevó velozmente a la cabaña en la que vivíamos con mis padres. Él no me dejó entrar de nuevo… Entró solo con un pañuelo tapando su boca y nariz… Ya… Se imaginarán por qué… –La chica lloraba ahora amargamente, su acto iba tan bien que se puede decir que era merecedor de un Oscar. –Después de lo ocurrido, inició un operativo de búsqueda para encontrar a mi padre, pero este no tuvo éxito. No sabiendo qué hacer conmigo, hizo averiguaciones a base de un viejo álbum de fotografías que encontró en nuestra cabaña… Así fue cómo terminé viviendo con tío Norman y su familia.

–Has sido una chica muy fuerte, Razuri. –Soltó entre sollozos el joven de ojos carmesí. El castaño por su parte, no parecía tener nada que decir.

–Muchas gracias, Superior Red. –Se sentía aliviada, pero sólo rogaba que ese gran cuento falso no se le cayera, pues más rápido cae un mentiroso que un cojo.

–Entonces, creciste con Ruby y por este motivo es que le llamas hermano ¿O no? –Preguntó el castaño un poco desconfiado.

–Sí, así es. Recuerdo que cuándo llegué a su casa, el pobre parecía tener una grave herida en la cabeza. Su madre me dijo que se la hizo un Pokémon salvaje, pero que no hablara acerca de ello con él porque se sentía muy afectado. –Agregó con suma confianza. El ojos verdes parecía ahora confundido ¿Hablaba esa linda chica con verdades o mentiras?

–Ya veo, entonces por eso usa ese gorro tan extraño todo el tiempo. –El azabache sustentaba el falso relato de la ojo azulada con inocencia.

–Tuvimos una linda niñez, por lo menos hasta que llegó el día de la mudanza. Hablé con mis tíos seriamente una semana antes, para aclararles que quería marcharme por mi cuenta. Ellos no se opusieron, sabían que tampoco tenían derecho a detenerme. –Continuó mintiendo la joven.

–Y entonces ¿Qué fue de Ruby? –Cuestionó nuevamente el castaño.

–Separarme de mi hermano fue difícil, pero ambos sabíamos que teníamos cosas por hacer; Que nuestros objetivos eran distintos y que debíamos luchar por ellos. La despedida fue muy simple y emotiva, sinceramente la tengo siempre presente cómo un buen recuerdo. –Finalizó la pequeña lapislázuli.

–Tremenda historia tienes, Razuri. –El azabache se secó la cara con una de sus muñequeras y volvió a sonreír alegremente cómo era característico en él. –Te quiero preguntar una cosa ¿Cuál era tu objetivo y por qué decidiste el pedir una Pokédex? –Malo para ella. Era hora de inventarse más excusas.

–Convertirme en una entrenadora Dragón. El hombre que me ayudó tuvo una gran influencia en mí, es por eso que deseaba aprender más acerca de ese tipo específico. –Concluyó con fluidez. –Inicié un largo viaje en busca de los secretos del entrenamiento del tipo Dragón, y del largo listado de Pokémon que lo componen; Todo hasta que me enteré del gran desastre que azotó Hoenn. Al enterarme que mi hermano corría peligro, decidí viajar a esa región lo más rápido que pude… Pero sin éxito. Me encontraba realmente retirada, lo único que podía hacer por él era rogar porque estuviera bien. Aunque luego me di cuenta de que no debía hacerlo, él siempre estaría bien sin importar qué ¡Es un entrenador nato! Me enteré por la televisión de sus grandes esfuerzos por salvar a las personas, del gran empeño con el que luchó contra las fuerzas del mal ¡De que se había convertido en un orgulloso Pokédex-Holder! Me sentí tan feliz por él… Fue en ese momento que me dije "¡No pienso quedarme atrás! ¡Ayudar a quienes me necesiten y regresar con mi familia! Eso es lo que quiero hacer". Por esos motivos y más contacté al respetado Samuel Oak.

–Mmm… Ya veo. –Sonrió para sí mismo el castaño. Por fin había creído en ella. –Eres una chica en verdad fuerte, y se nota que eres de fiar. Bienvenida nuevamente, Razuri.

–Muchas gracias… –Agradeció levemente sonrojada. –Pero ¡Verdad que me tengo que ir! Les agradezco mucho a los dos por pasar por mí y haber aguantado mi anécdota. Sé que no debí agobiarlos con mis problemas personales. –Justo cuando ambos jóvenes pretendían responderle, la chica salió a correr a toda marcha. –¡En serio muchas gracias! ¡Prometo que nos volveremos a ver pronto! –Luego de un corto lapso de tiempo, desapareció en la distancia.

–Qué gran chica ¿No, Green? –Exclamó emocionado el ojo rojizo.

–Sí…

Nuevamente en los muelles, la joven simplemente se echó al piso espantada. De cara al cielo y con el rostro pálido, se maldecía una y otra vez por haber soltado tal sarta de mentiras.

–Razuri… ¡Eres una idiota! –Se gritaba con enojo.

–Ama, por favor no se preocupe. Tarde o temprano, tenía que inventar una historia sobre usted y aquel chico con el que nos encontraremos. –Trataba de animar el Lucario que recién se había salido de su Pokéball. –No hubo mejor momento para ello, así que le ruego que no se deprima.

–Ay… Supongo que tienes razón, Ruxio bello. –Suspiró derrotada. –Bueno, aunque no es que haya mentido del todo. –Levantándose, sacó unas cuantas Pokéballs vacías de su mochila. –Team Dragón ¿Eh?… La verdad son tan perfectos, poderosos y omnipresentes ¿O no, chicos? –Dentro de las esferas, ahora se encontraban unos seres que le sonreían con suma gratitud. –Perfecto ¡Hora de irnos a Hoenn! ¡Nara querida, sal!

Sobre esa poderosa Salamence, iban trepados un Lucario y una jovencita, que llevaban sus corazones repletos de deseos, ambiciones y un objetivo en mente.

–Ruby… Sapphire… Emerald… ¡Espérenme!

**Continuará.**


End file.
